Siegfried Schtauffen/Distorted Sequence
Siegfried Schtauffen is a Mini-boss character in BlazBlue: Distorted Sequence and primary rival to most of the characters. Basic Information *Base Stat Growths **'Strength:' S **'Heat:' A+ **'Speed:' B **'Defense:' S *Misc **'Affinity:' Azure and Fire **'Weakness:' Azure and Water **'Range:' Close to Mid-Range **'Level Rate:' Slightly Better than Average **'Difficulty of Playing:' Hard to Very Hard Move Pool Destructive Fang Strike- Azure Burst- Kasai- Rending Blade- Flash Fang- Azure Cleave- Crescendo Blaze- Distorted Waltz- Team Distortions Skills *''Variant Flames:'' Siegfried's most basic skill that can be used with his basic trait, to increase his charge level by 1. **Innate Skill **Note: Doesn't use up a turn. *''Void Burst:'' Storing his azure energy towards its limits into the blade of the sword. He then releases said energy at point blank range that results in a tremendous explosion that deals heavy fire damage and causes the ailment burn on inflicted target which must be healed by other means. **Innate Skill **Note: Igneus must have 2 charges stacked before utilizing the attack *''Heat Wave:'' A further enhanced version of Kasai, storing his full azure energy into the blade. He then stabs the blade into the ground then with a backhand slash sends out a giant wave of Azure flames directly towards his opponent. Deals minor fire damage to a foe. (Note: Requires one charge) **Innate Skill *''Void of Flames:'' (OverDrive only: Requires 100% Meter and Siegfried must be at 35% of his own health) After concentrating full power into the blade, Siegfried using part of his own life force to enhance it further. By slashing multiple times in secession, Siegfried sends out multiple concentrated orbs of Azure energy that explode attacking both from the ground and air. That completely obliterates everything directly in front and to the side of him, but also lowers his HP from 35% to 20% **Innate Skill **Note: Requires at total of 5 charges. *''Destructive Fang Strike Follow-Up:'' After throwing his weapon directly into the air Siegfried jumps after the blade catching it in mid-air. Using the weight of the sword he spins directly towards the ground slamming the blade into the ground. **Innate Skill **Note: Using some heat and 1 charge, you can extend the damage by 10% with an added status inducing flame finishing slam. *''Fenrir's Wrath:'' Siegfried unleashes three rapid slashes that are enhanced by his azure power, the slashes then combine together forming a gigantic fiery wolf's head, that lunges forward snapping its maw at his foe. **Level Acquired: Gained through story and requires level 35 in Verse 2 **Note: Requires 3 charges *''Azure Spirit:'' For projectile/Physical attacks Siegfried summons a gigantic barrier in front of himself, that bears his crest. Which then Nullfies attack, then it creates a blinding azure blue light, hindering the opponents vision for several moments. His blade immediately gets a full charge of Azure energy depending on the strength of the attack. He then slashes multiple times then sends several horizontal waves toward his opponent, for the final attack he freezes time briefly slashing straight through the air sending himself behind his opponent. Upon sheathing his sword the flames explode dealing heavy damage to his opponents. **Level Acquired: Gained through story and requires level 35 in Verse 2 **Note: Doesn't work on in-air opponents and requires 3 charges **Note: Due to the fact it's a counter, it deals high damage as well as well as nullifying any damage that would've been done to him. *''Sapphire Reign:'' Condensing the seithr particules in the air with his Azure energy, Siegfried scatters them all across the area in front of him and slightly to the sides, before utilizing an underhanded vertical azure enhanced fire wave. That sets the seithr shards ablaze lighting the designated areas on fire, and cloaking them in a heavy thick seithr energy fog, which gives Siegfried a slight stat boost. **Level Acquired: Gained through leveling at level 40 in Verse 2 **Note: Requires a total of 6 Charges Detailed Traits Unique Traits to Siegfried *''Loner:'' Due to this trait team distortions will lose their effectiveness with anyone else besides Nex, thus it making it almost impossible and useless for him to use team distortions with anyone else. Said distortions will lose about 70% of their total effectiveness. *''Azure Charge:'' At the beginning of every turn, Siegfried will automatically charge energy into Igneus, which increases by 1 per turn, and can be combined with Variant Flames to increase the amount gained by 1 each turn as thus increasing the amount gained to 2 each turn. So, from turn 1 if use total will be 2 and 4, so forth each turn. *''Stop Treating Me Like a Kid!!!:'' If Nex is in the battle Siegfried gains a permanent slight stat boost for as long as Nex is active on the field, increasing his Speed, Strength, Heat, and Defense. *''The Power of Azure (???):'' Siegfried's base-level Azure. It increases in its effectiveness as he becomes more powerful, giving him better stat boosts when utilizing his skills. In general, it increases the amount of damage his Azure Flames deal and a standard higher attack power. At later levels Siegfried gains the ability to gain charges from basic attacks. During his overdrive his flame distortions require one less charge than they normally would. *''Shut up! Shut up! Shut up!!!:'' At low health about 30% Siegfried is induced in a rage state when fighting his rival Nex, increasing the amount of charges his gains by 2 totaling 4 charges per turn. But his defense gains a heavy nerf in response to his rage and enhanced recklessness. *''Burning Blaze:'' For every move that is used that is a flame based attack it has a chance to cause a burn status, which deals heavy fire and azure damage to his foes over time, which must remains unless the opponent is healed. General Traits *''Fire Resistant:'' Siegfried is naturally resistant to flame attacks due to his innate Fire based skills. *''Aggressive Soul:'' Attack will never lower. (Some exceptions) *''Azure Affinity:'' Azure moves receive boost in power *''Brute Swordsman:'' Increase damage using physical attacking moves *''Experienced Close Combat Artist:'' Physical attacks do slightly more damage then usual. *''Seithr Tolerant:'' In environments with high amounts of seithr this character gains a strength boost. *''Uncaring Soul:'' Will ignore allies in danger in favor of striking the enemy while they're preoccupied. Plot TBA Category:Male Character Category:Distorted Sequence Character